One Night Stand
by gentleflam51
Summary: Obito had a one night stand with a random girl, at a local bar. Years later, a nine year old boy, named Sasuke, shows up at his door, claiming he's his son. Now Obito has to take care of his nine year old son. Shouldn't be too hard right? Wrong! Pairings: Eventual Obito x Rin. Warning: Language and mentions of sex. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all! If I did Sakura wouldn't be useless, Itachi wouldn't have died, and Madara wouldn't be overpowered. This is AU.**

:::::::::  
:::::::::

"Ugh," Obito groaned after hearing the doorbell ring. He sat on the bed and checked the time, which was ten in the morning. He was only wearing boxers, but he only decided to put a shirt on, not caring who or what was at the door. He exited the room and started walking downstairs. While walking downstairs, the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Obito shouted, hoping that whoever was out there heard him.

When Obito opened the door, he saw a young boy. The boy had black, spiky hair, bangs hanging over his eyes, however it still seemed the boy could see. His skin was fair and he had onyx colored eyes, reminding Obito of somebody. The boy wore a yellow-green hat, decorated by a forest-green zigzag pattern. He wore a jacket the same color as his hat and baggy jeans. Obito raised an eyebrow at him.

"May I help you?" Obito asked, still irritated his beauty sleep was ruined.

"Are you Obito Uchiha?" The boy asked.

"Yes, why?" After Obito said that the boy handed him a note. Obito took it and began to read it.

_Dear Obito,_

_Remember me? The rich girl at the bar. The one you had a one night stand with._

Obito's eyes slightly widened as memories flooded inside his mind. He shook his head, and resumed reading the note.

_Well, it seems that I've gotten pregnant, and gave birth to your child._

_If you get this note, it means that I have died; making you responsible for taking care of Sasuke._

_-Mikoto_

_'Sasuke? Is that what she named him?'_ Obito thought. He let out an exasperated sigh. _ 'Why didn't I wear a condom? Why did she even keep the baby anyway?!'_ Obito snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his attention back to...his son.

He cleared his throat. "Come in, I guess..." Obito instructed. Sasuke looked a bit unsure at first, but entered the house. Obito went inside to. He noticed Sasuke looking around the house, and he decided to talk to the boy. "So, Sasuke, what do you think?" Obito asked, hoping the conversation wouldn't be too awkward.

"This place is a dump," Sasuke answered. He was right, too. The white paint was gradually chipping off the walls, and the hardwood floor was dusty and dirty. There were old newspapers all over the old, torn couch. The only nice thing Sasuke saw was the windows. However, they were covered by curtains, so he couldn't really tell.

Obito sneered. "I bet it's a lot better, than where you lived."

"No, mom married a rich guy," Sasuke said, still looking around.

_'She married a rich guy? Why couldn't he take care of him instead.'_ Obito thought to himself. He had just lost his job again, and now he has a kid to take care of! Damn, Kami just loved to torture him... "So, are you hungry?" Obito asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, we're going out, then," Obito exited the house, and Sasuke mentally counted;_ 5, 4, 3, 2, _Obito came back inside the house. "Gotta get dressed, first," He said, while running upstairs.

:::::::::::  
:::::::::::

At the fast-food restaurant, Sasuke and Obito were waiting in line... Well, more like Obito was waiting in line, while Sasuke kept bugging him about how hungry he is. The worst part was, the line was very long, and the guy in front still hasn't decided on what to order!

"Dad, I'm hungry," Sasuke whined, while tugging on the sleeve of Obito's jacket.

That's it. Obito couldn't take it anymore. Obito lifted Sasuke so high, that everyone can see, and yelled, "Will someone please get him some food?!"

Food came immediately for Sasuke, after Obito caused a scene. They both took a seat near a window, and Sasuke just started at the giant hamburger in front of him.

"How am I supposed to eat that?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the burger.

"It's not im-"

"Obito, is that you?" A voice, that Obito knew too well, interrupted his sentence. Of all the people Obito could run into, why him?

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "Obito, is that you?" A voice, Obito knew too well, interrupted his sentence. Of all the people Obito could run into, why him?_

:::::::::::

::::::::::

Obito sighed and forced a smile. "Hello, Kakashi," He greeted, trying his best not to sound irritated. Obito looked at Sasuke, who was about to eat his burger, and snatched the burger right from Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke, stop eating, and greet Kakashi," Obito commanded sternly.

"But, I didn't even bite it," Sasuke whined. The only reason he and Obito came here was because Sasuke was hungry.

Obito lowered his head, so he wasn't looking at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, as he was trying to keep calm. "I don't care," he muttered. "Just, say hi," Obito told him. His voice was loud, but not where it can be called yelling.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and sighed. "Hello, Kakashi," Sasuke greeted, not even looking at the man he was talking to. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, surprised by the little boy's rudeness. "So, Obito, you got a job as a babysitter?" Kakashi asked.

Obito was staring at the table, elbow on the table, with his hand on the side of his head. "No," he answered.

"Oh," Kakashi was surprised he was wrong. "Is he related to you then?"

"Possibly," Obito answered simply.

"Oh really now," Kakashi said, while thinking. "Is he your nephew?" The question was asked immediately.

Obito looked at Kakashi with a blank expression on his face, and shook his head.

"Ok, is he your cousin?" Kakashi asked. He was sure he'd get it right this time.

"Not even close," Obito replied, trying to make Kakashi seem dumb. Kakashi was stumped now. He was sure, no positive, that Sasuke was one of those two. His mind was blank for a while, until another question popped in his head. "Obito, is he your...son?" Kakashi couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Obito raised his index finger, "Ding~ding~ding," Obito chirped as if he was on a game show.

"W-what?" Kakashi sputtered. "H-how...and when did-"

"I have a son?" Obito finished Kakashi's sentence for him. Obito put an arm over Kakashi's shoulder. "You know the story of the birds and the bees, right?" Obito asked, even though he knew the answer. "Well, if not, I can give you all the details. However, there's a kid here, and I don't want to scar him for life."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Dad, I already know how babies are made. I read mom's letter. I asked Itachi what a one night stand was, but he wouldn't tell me. So then, I asked my cousin and he told me that it was when-"

Obito made a zipping motion with his hand silently telling Sasuke to stop talking, while Kakashi smirked. "So, a one night stand, huh? I never took you as the fuck 'em and leave type," Kakashi teased. Obito glared and opened his mouth to say something, but no words just came out. Instead he just growled. He already had enough bullshit to deal with, and reuniting with Kakashi didn't exactly help. Actually, it made it worse.

"Sasuke, we're leaving. Now," Obito told him, before getting out of his seat.

"But-" Sasuke tried to protest, but he was caught off by Obito's glare. Now, Sasuke but his burger in a bag and followed Obito.

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

Sasuke and Obito were walking back home. Obito was trying to get home as quickly as possible, which is why he was speed walking. While, Sasuke was trying to catch up with Obito. After walking a few blocks, Obito stopped walking, giving Sasuke enough time to catch up with him. When he reached him, Obito pointed at a convenient store. "We're going in that convenient store," Obito told him, before entering the store, with Sasuke following him. In the store Obito was looking around, while Sasuke's mind just drifted off to daydream land.

"Sasuke," A voice said in a questioning tone. Sasuke knew that voice too well. It belonged to the most annoying kid in school; Suigetsu Hozuki. _Why now? Of all the time in the world, why now?_ He thought bitterly. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Suigetsu walked up to him. "What'cha doin' here, Sasuke?"

"The floor," Sasuke answered simply.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!" Suigetsu shouted. Sasuke's smirked at Suigetsu's reaction. _It's time I have a little fun myself. _ "I could ask you the same thing, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu looked away. "Mangetsu, asked me to buy him some cigarettes, okay," Suigetsu cried.

"You know they're aren't going to let you buy it. You're underage."

"I know, but I'm older than you though."

"You're nine, and so am I. You may be five months older than me, but that doesn't make a difference."

"But I-" Obito walked out the convenient store. Sasuke was about to walk out too, but Suigetsu stopped him.

"Sasuke's who's that?" Suigetsu asked. He'd be damned if Sasuke was going out with a complete stranger. Besides, they haven't finished their conversation yet.

"My dad," Sasuke answered and left the store, while Suigetsu just stood there dumbstruck.

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::

At home, Sasuke was watching TV, which surprisingly still worked, while Obito was making dinner. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sasuke told Obito, while getting off the couch to answer the door. When Sasuke opened the door, he was shocked to see who it was, but then smiled.

"Itachi!" He shouted happily.

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

**Author's Note: Guess what? Guess what? Review.**


End file.
